


Rain

by lunernight



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azami is unknowingly pining, M/M, Mukuaza, Needs more content, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunernight/pseuds/lunernight
Summary: Muku wanted to buy a magazine with Azami. Now they are waiting for the rain to stop.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Rain

They stood inside the store waiting for the storm to pass, shifting their weight from one foot to the other, watching as patrons came and went, umbrellas ready to shield them from the rain. The time flew quickly yet slow as worry grew. They wondered if the storm would pass as quickly as it had arrived, but as the clock continued to tick away, they knew that would not be the case. 

An umbrella lay between the two boys, dry and waiting to be used. But it was only large enough to fit one, well unless…. 

They had tried to buy another umbrella but fell a few yen short. Azami even offered to lend his own, but Muku declined and told him to get home instead. Each boy refused to leave the other alone. 

A soft buzz came from Muku's bag, a call from Yuki warning them to get moving and get home soon, or they would risk missing out on dinner, loud laughing could be heard in the background as the call cut off. With a final glance at the time on his phone, he once again insisted that Azami go home and that he could probably call on someone later if the rain didn't stop. 

~~~

They weren't sure how they got here. Azami held the umbrella high above them as Muku pressed himself against the taller boy, trying to get as much cover as possible. Azami would occasionally change the way he held the umbrella in a futile attempt to cover them entirely. Still, the raindrops persisted, getting their bags and part of their clothes wet.

It frustrated the dark-haired boy as he mumbled a quick apology. It was a mistake for as soon as he had finished the sentence the shorter of the two looked at him, his baby blue eyes wide and staring. It made his heart beat faster. 

"Don't worry about it, Azami-kun" He smiled as he talked, and Azami felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He looked away before the elder boy could see.

They arrived as the rain began to clear. A few droplets fell here and there, but the clouds have mostly gone. Muku stepped away from Azami. Disappointed at the missing warmth, Azami simply closed the umbrella. They made their way up the steps in comfortable silence. 

"Hey, Azami-kun," Muku spoke as they entered. "I'm sorry about the rain. I would have brought my umbrella if I remembered today was a special day," he held the bag with the magazine safely dry inside "I hope you don't hate me for making you wait with me for so long." 

"Muku-san, I don't think I could hate you for not knowing the weather. That brief storm seemed to come out of nowhere," he looked away "and for what it's worth. Being stranded with you wasn't bad." 

"Azami-kun," Muku said, a bit breathy at the unexpected reply. "I-"

"Oh, you two are home," Yuki interrupted "What kept you guys back?" Muku held his bag and giggled sheepishly. Yuki simply rolled his eyes. "Of course, no surprise there. Well, anyway, dinner is ready. Omi cooked."

A sound of pure glee escaped Muku and quickly ran to his room to quickly change into his regular clothes. 

"So, are you going to go get changed or just stare after him?" Yuki questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Azami opened his mouth to respond, but Yuki just sighed, "Whatever, just hurry up because now that you guys are here, Omi is going to want to wait until you guys are seated, and I'm hungry" he walked back to the kitchen. Muku emerged again.

"Azami-Kun? You’re still there? Go get changed before you catch a cold." Azami nodded and went to his room, passing Muku as he made his way to the kitchen. 

If he were to be stranded in the rain again, he wishes it was with Muku. And he briefly wondered why he wished that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to have more content ;u;


End file.
